Relived Passions
by Charmane
Summary: Basically a song fic. Songs name is Energy. Can check out the song at . KuramaxYukina. Don't flame me on the pairing. Constructive criticsm however is welcome.


**This is a one-shot. It's a song fic. Pairing is KuramaxYukina. I know most people don't like this pairing, but hey, if Kuwabara wasn't in the picture then this pair might have a chance right? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, I'm sad to say.**

_**"Motto motto chikaku ni kanjitetai yo**_

_**Kimi no sono taiyou wo"**_

'_Yukina, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you everything. The numerous times that you asked me if I was okay, I only lied to you.'_

"Yukina…….."

_**"Hira hira kaze ni mau**_

_**Kareha no sei de itsumo to chigau**_

_**Komusaaka kimi to deatta toki ni wa**_

_**Tada midori no TONNERU ga tsuzuite ita"**_

'_I still think about you. Everything is so different now. Before, you tended to the trees at this hill. You made sure that they wouldn't die easily. Since you left Yusuke, Keiko Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan and me here and ventured off alone, nothing has been the same. When I first met you, it was here. At this hill.'_

"I was an idiot, a fool. I could have told you everything. _Everything_. But I didn't. Things might not have turned out the way it did if only, if only I told you."

_**"Itsumo kayoinaret basho data no ni**_

_**Kyou wa hitori ga sabishiku natta**_

_**Kimi ga tonari ni inai dake de**_

_**Kotto yuku sekai ni**_

_**Kurushiku naru no"**_

'_Hn. Baka kitsune. He just has to leave here and not tell my sister that he's in love with her. So unfortunately, my sister is also in love with him. She was heartbroken. Dman that baka kitsune. Hn. I won't admit it to anyone. EVER. That I really felt lonely when I go around alone without him somewhere close. Teasing me. Hn.'_

"Baka, all of us would have been happy if you just said that you loved her."

_**"Motto motto chikaku ni kanjitetai yo**_

_**Kimi no sono tsuyosa made zenbu**_

_**Sugoku tooku hanarete basho ni ita tte**_

_**Tsunagatte iru kara**_

_**Yasashii sono koe mo watashi no mitasu Energy"**_

"Kurama, you never ever showed much emotion. I wish I could be like you in that way. But I know that no one is able to be like another person in every way. We're separated, by such a great distance. I know, though, that we are connected no matter how far aprt we are."

'_Your gentle voice has always been the energy that fills me.'_

_**"Kira kira ame sasou yuugure no machi ni**_

_**Kasa wo motazu ni dete kita**_

_**Issho mune no watashi o mite kimi wa ijiwarui ni waratte ita**_

_**Mizutamari wo wazato futari de funde ano hun no mitsume**_

_**Yakusoku shita ne kimi wo daisuki na fuyu ga kitara **_

_**Futari no kioku ni kagi wo kakeru to"**_

'_That day I brought you outside with Keiko and Shizuru to buy some clothes because Hiei didn't want Kuwabara to bring you out, it rained so suddenly. Yusuke and I couldn't help laughing when we saw you and Keiko drenched. Keiko was upset, and she pushed Yusuke into a puddle. Yusuke wasn't amused when he saw me laughing at him. He pushed me into a puddle as well, and we laughed. We splashed in the puddles, people looked at us like we were lunatics. We didn't care at all. I made a promise to myself that when your favourite season of the year, winter arrived, I will seal away the memories that I have of you.'_

_**"Ne zutto zutto soba de dakishimetetai yo**_

_**Kimi no sons yowasa date zenbu**_

_**Donna ni kimi ga tsuyogatter nisete date tsutawatte kuru kara**_

_**Onaji yozora no shita kimi ga naite iru koto"**_

'_You always tried hard to cover up the fact that you loved animals, even when you were held hostage by the Toguro Brothers. You didn't want any other animals to die because of you. That time I saw you crying, because you thought Kuwabara was dead because of you, I wanted to embrace you there and then. I couldn't, naturally. It still shows through, no matter how much you try to hide it. That dark night, when the moon was a sickle, you were crying so hard. I wondered, why were you crying?'_

_**"Zutto zutto soba de dakishimeteite yo**_

_**Watashi no kumai tami wo nokotta**_

_**Tatoe kimi ga watashi wo wasurechattemo zutto matteru kara"**_

"Kurama………."

'_I knew you were there that night. I couldn't see you, but I could sense you. I wanted you to embrace me, to help wipe away the pain I felt when Hiei told me that my brother had died. I didn't know he was lying at that time. I thought what he told me was true. Right now, you probably have forgotten me already, Kurama. After all, it has already been 4 years since you left. However, no matter what everyone says, I'll still wait for you. I will still wait for you.'_

_**"Motto motto chikaku ni kanjitetai yo**_

_**Kimi no sono taiyou wo itsudemo**_

_**Sugoku tooky hanarete basho ni ita tte**_

_**Tsunagatte iru kara"**_

"I still can't forget about you. You were the most special one I ever loved. I knew I would never be able to forget you, but I was a fool. I denied it, I denied the fact that I loved you, that I fell head-over-heels in love with you when I first met you. Your crimson eyes always intrigued me, and I knew I had to have you. I denied it and I was a fool to do that, and Hiei knew it. After all, he always called me baka kitsune for a reason."

"We are separated now, Kurama. But I know your still alive, out there somewhere."

_**"Yasashii sono koe mo atatakai sono ondo no"**_

"I honestly just wanted to tell you, Yukina, these words. But I can't now. So I hope that the wind will carry these words to you."

"Kurama, your voice always brightened my day. Everything you did awed me. I knew that I would never be able to be yours, but still, I want to tell you this. You're not here to hear it, so hopefully the wind will bring these words to you."

_**"Kimi no sono subete ga watashi ugokasu Energy"**_

"I love you."

**The end. Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me please!!**


End file.
